天父給你的信
天父給你的信 Father's love letter 我的孩子： My Child: 你或許不認識我，我卻認識你的一切。詩139：1 You may not know me, but I know everything about you. Psalm 139:1 你坐下，你起來，我都曉得，詩139：2 I know when you sit down and when you rise up. Psalm 139:2 我也深知你一切所行的；詩139：3 I am familiar with all your ways. Psalm 139:3 就是你的頭髮也都被數過了。太10：29-31 Even the very hairs on your head are numbered. Matthew 10:29-31 因你是照著我的形像被造的，創1：27 For you were made in my image. Genesis 1:27 你生活、動作、存留，都在乎我，徒17：28 In me you live and move and have your being. Acts 17:28 你也是我所生的。徒17：28 For you are my offspring. Acts 17:28 甚至我未將你造在母腹已先，我已曉得你，耶1：4-5 I knew you even before you were conceived. Jeremiah 1:4-5 在創立世界之前，你在我裡面成了基業。弗1：11-12 I chose you when I planned creation. Ephesians 1:11-12 你不是個錯誤，因你的年日都寫在我的冊上，詩139：15-16 You were not a mistake, for all your days are written in my book. Psalm 139:15-16 我定準你的年歲和所住的疆界，徒17：26 I determined the exact time of your birth and where you would live. Acts 17:26 因你受造，奇妙可畏！詩139：14 You are fearfully and wonderfully made. Psalm 139:14 我在你母腹中塑造你，詩139：13 I knit you together in your mother's womb. Psalm 139:13 使你出母腹的是我。詩71：6 And brought you forth on the day you were born. Psalm 71:6 我被不認識我的人所扭曲了，約8：41-44 I have been misrepresented by those who don't know me. John 8:41-44 我並非冷漠而憤怒的，乃是完全的愛。約壹4：16 I am not distant and angry, but am the complete expression of love. 1 John 4:16 我渴慕把我的愛給你，單單因為你是我的兒女，而我是你的父。約壹3：1 And it is my desire to lavish my love on you. Simply because you are my child and I am your Father. 1 John 3:1 我能給予你的，遠超過地上的父親所能給予你的更多，太7：11 I offer you more than your earthly father ever could. Matthew 7:11 因為我是完全的父。太5：48 For I am the perfect father. Matthew 5:48 你領受各樣美善的恩賜和全備的賞賜，都是從我來的，雅1：17 Every good gift that you receive comes from my hand. James 1:17 因為我是你的供應者，我必供應你需用的一切。太6：31-33 For I am your provider and I meet all your needs. Matthew 6:31-33 我向你所懷的意念是要叫你末後有指望，耶29：11 My plan for your future has always been filled with hope. Jeremiah 29:11 因為我以永遠的愛愛你。耶31：3 Because I love you with an everlasting love. Jeremiah 31:3 我向你的意念其數比海砂更多，詩139：17-18 My thoughts toward you are countless as the sand on the seashore. Psalms 139:17-18 我且因你歡欣喜樂，番3：17 And I rejoice over you with singing. Zephaniah 3:17 我決不停止施恩與你，耶32：40 I will never stop doing good to you. Jeremiah 32:40 因你是我珍貴的產業。出19：5 For you are my treasured possession. Exodus 19:5 我渴慕施恩予你，全心全意栽培你於此地，耶32：41 I desire to establish you with all my heart and all my soul. Jeremiah 32:41 我要將偉大奧祕的事指示你，耶33：31 And I want to show you great and marvelous things. Jeremiah 33:3 當你一心一意尋找我，就必尋見。申4：29 If you seek me with all your heart, you will find me. Deuteronomy 4:29 以我為樂，我就把你心裡所求的賜給你，詩37：4 Delight in me and I will give you the desires of your heart. Psalm 37:4 因為都是我使你心裡有所求，腓2：13 For it is I who gave you those desires. Philippians 2:13 我能為你成就一切，超過你所求所想的。腓3：20 I am able to do more for you than you could possibly imagine. Ephesians 3:20 我是你最佳的鼓勵者，帖後2：16-17 For I am your greatest encourager. 2 Thessalonians 2:16-17 在你一切患難中安慰你的父親。林後1：3-4 I am also the Father who comforts you in all your troubles. 2 Corinthians 1:3-4 你傷心的時候，我靠近你，詩34：18 When you are brokenhearted, I am close to you. Psalm 34:18 如同牧人懷抱羊羔，我已將你抱至懷中，賽40：11 As a shepherd carries a lamb, I have carried you close to my heart. Isaiah 40:11 有一天，我要擦去你一切的眼淚並帶走你在世上的一切苦楚。啟21：3-4 One day I will wipe away every tear from your eyes. And I'll take away all the pain you have suffered on this earth. Revelation 21:3-4 我是你的父，我愛你如同愛兒子耶穌一樣，約17：23 I am your Father, and I love you even as I love my son, Jesus. John 17:23 因為在耶穌裡，就顯明我對你的愛，約17：26 For in Jesus, my love for you is revealed. John 17:26 祂是神本體的真像，來1：3 He is the exact representation of my being. Hebrews 1:3 祂來是證明我要幫助你，不是敵擋你，羅8：31 He came to demonstrate that I am for you, not against you. Romans 8:31 並來告訴你，我不將你的過犯歸在你身上。林後5：18-19 And to tell you that I am not counting your sins. 2 Corinthians 5:18-19 耶穌受死，使你可與我和好，林後5：18-19 Jesus died so that you and I could be reconciled. 2 Corinthians 5:18-19 祂的死，是我愛你最極度致的表達；約壹4：10 His death was the ultimate __expression of my love for you. 1 John 4:10 我為你捨棄了我所愛的一切，使我或許能得著你的愛。羅8：31-32 I gave up everything I loved that I might gain your love. Romans 8:31-32 你若接受了這份禮物?我的兒子耶穌，你就接受了我。約壹2：23 If you receive the gift of my son Jesus, you receive me. 1 John 2:23 無論任何事都不能叫我的愛與你隔絕。羅8：38-39 And nothing will ever separate you from my love again. Romans 8:38-39 回家吧！讓我為你預備一個天上所見過最大的宴席，路15：7 Come home and I'll throw the biggest party heaven has ever seen. Luke 15:7 我一直是父，也永遠是父，腓3：14-15 I have always been Father, and will always be Father. Ephesians 3:14-15 我的問題是……，你願意成為我的兒女嗎？約1：12-13 My question is…Will you be my child? John 1:12-13 我在等著你……路15：11-32 I am waiting for you. Luke 15:11-32 愛你的爸爸 Love, Your Dad 全能上帝 Almighty God (再次認識愛我們極深的天父，願神的話語觸動你心靈！） http://fathersloveletter.com/Chinese/ChineseFLL.pdf